School Holiday
by babythang
Summary: about a perosn name Louise .Miley. when she is older who meets a guy and yeh. proberly not that good but i had to write a story for school and i wanted to put it on this and i think the mian charcater could be Miley i duno i normaly read on here not write


Cable Beach, Sunset Holiday Resort

Welcome to Cable Beach, Sunset

Holiday Resort

$250 Dollars per a night / per a person

We hope you enjoy your stay with us, if you have any questions please contact our reception.

My holiday started out as a normal holiday. The plane was late and the food was old. But this holiday of mine, is a holiday ill remember for the rest of my life.

"Hello, welcome to Cable Beach, Sunset Holiday Resort."

Introduced the receptionist Sonya.

"Are you two together?"

I looked at the young cleanly shaven, emerald eyed guy standing next to me. With golden locks of hair, ever so neat. He looked about 21, one of those guys who would date some dumb, beach blonde shortie, who would follow him around to all his surfing competitions and treat her like a dog. But I was wrong.

I couldn't help myself but laugh, in what my friends, Danni and Mark call, "The laugh that know one should hear." So here I was standing in front of a cold, grey stone desk. Laughing in this particular, embarrassing laugh. When the guy I looked like I was with turned to me and said.

"I love the way you laugh, I have a friend who laughs almost the same."

Now, I must have had some expression on my face as if to say, 'yeah right, what a load of bull.' Because this guy, who I don't even know his name looks as me and ask if he had hurt my feelings? I don't know exactly what happen after, but I dared not look at him again. I just couldn't bare it. Looking into this guy's dreamy emerald eyes again and say something stupid or embarrassing. So I just stared at the young receptionists whilst she told me everything I need to know and gave me my key pass. At the time I was hoping that I didn't have to ever see that surf looking guy ever again.

I believe that everyone does strange things, and I am certainly no exception. As soon as I had unpacked my luggage I sat down on the veranda overlooking the ocean watching the sun set. Suddenly I felt guilty. There really was no reason I had sort of ignored the guy. I wished that I hadn't. Maybe things could have turned out very differently. Even it only meant me just not having to sit alone on a Friday night and feeling guilty I didn't want to make friends with this guy. I though that I was never going to see him again so it was stupid to feel guilty.

As the sun set before me, I ordered some take out from one of the restaurants. When the delivery guy came to drop off my food, you would never believe who was walking past putting on a really shiny expensive watch! None other then the golden haired guy that I ignored. I couldn't help myself but smile so widely that at least 2 hotdogs could have fit in my mouth. I probably looked scary. But at the same time, it was rather a relief seeing him, because it took such a big load off my shoulders, making me stop dreading what happened at the reception.

Watching the tide go in and out really can sometimes become quiet boring, especially when it's only you, your chair and umbrella. I'm not much of a swimmer myself. I would be the more type of person that watches and gets bored. But since I am holiday, and only for a little while, before I have to go back to Uni. I did something out of the ordinary. I decide to go in the water. Actually in the water. I went fare enough out that I was unable to stand. This really is a big thing for me. The waves seemed so much bigger then from the shore. There weren't too many people swimming. I like it that way. So now it was me and my bogie board, and whole bunch of different people. I started to build up more confidence every wave. I could see a very large wave starting to build up in the distance. I decided to play it safe and quickly paddled and swim in a fare bit. I saw all these people get dunked by the wave and get pushed around. I don't know how they can stand it. I paddled back out there, smashed over a reasonable wave. Water splashed up all over my face. Then that's when I realised, why people enjoy the water. I found my own reason why I like swimming and bogie boarding.

This poor young child, about 9 or so, was whipping his eyes from the salty water from when he got thrown around before. He had lost his bogie board and was having trouble swimming. He then was thrown around by another wave. I wasn't too sure if he was ok. I swam fare out deep again, where the little boy was trying to swim. I was about to ask if he was ok. But then some how he managed to grab me and pull me down, under the water, just like a sinking penny. He kept pushing me under and under, and I only managed to make it to the top 2 times in about a minute and a half. He scratched, and kicked, I could hear him screaming when I manage to come to the top. He continued to scratch and kick me. Some how he kicked and starched so much on my legs, that he broke the velcro that was attached to my board. This little boy wasn't that big or even heavy! He continued to scratch and kick all of my body, as if I was a rag doll that was sinking and he was using the doll to keep his head above the water.

I've heard of people who can open their eyes under water in the ocean, but I've never tried and never will. I don't really remember it all, because everything happen so fast but I remember my eyes where closed so tight. A person had heard the boy screaming and managed to give the boy his board for support and get him off me. I was in so much shock said the lifeguard to me later on that day. Apparently I still had my eyes closed, screaming and panting loudly for air when my hero carried me out of the water onto the beach. I had scratches and tender looking parts on my body everywhere. The scratches were across my face, stomach and legs. The 9 year old kid was brought back in and his mother ran off with him screaming. She obviously must have thought she was going to be in some sort of trouble. When I had settled down and was feeling the least bit better, the lifeguard introduced me to my hero.

Three times is the charm I think they say. My hero was the same guy from the reception, and with the fancy watch. My hero also had a name. This surfing looking guy part hero introduced himself, stuttering as though he was so nerves.

"I got you, ah, some ice for ya. It will stop any bruising. By the way my name is, Clint Bradbury."

"Oh hi."

I replied shyly as I squinted my right eye trying to block the sun.

"That was a very brave thing you did out there, but you have to be careful. You don't wont to hurt your little pretty face again do ya?" Clint said to me, as he sat down close to me on the hot beach sand.

"Yeah I guess so." I mumbled looking at my sore legs under my breath, but loud enough for Clint to hear.

Then I went on stuttering to Clint about what had happen and how I wished I had never gone in the water in the fist place, because I'm not the swimming type. Clint just sat there listening to me. He may have been a bit confused, because I had never really spoken to him before. But then I had to go and say the most embarrassing thing I have ever said in my life or even heard.

"Look at the bright side Louise. At least you got to meet your cute hero Clint."

I didn't realise what I said until Clint smiled at me whilst he said.

"I take it your name is Louise?"

I had never been so embarrassed in my life! I could tell my cheeks where pumping bright red. But then Clint said the most romantic and sweetest thing.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like you too, I know, I don't know you that well, but I would love to get to know you." Clint then leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

His lips where hot and dry. Clint must have realised what he had done because he quickly looked away. I think he felt that kissing me was inappropriate because we didn't know each other very well. But I didn't care. I placed my hand on my cheek softly and closed my eyes and pictured the kiss all over again with a huge grin on my face. I opened my eyes to see Clint was smiling at me. Clint and I made plans to meet up and have dinner in a couple of day's time. Clint said he would have loved to make the arrangements sooner but he couldn't, because he had a very important business meeting out of town that he was unable to cancel.

While the couple of days that I could not see Clint, I spent my time at the resorts pool thinking about how much I was in love with him. Only this time I decided not to go swimming but to catch up on the latest fashion. I had only spent a day with Clint but there was something about him. I'm not to sure what, maybe his emerald solemn eyes, his winning smile or just his golden hair. Thinking about him made me feel as though I was an ice-cream melting in his hotness and his kindness. Not been with him made me love him even more. Thinking about not been with him hurt too much. It was pain I have never known before that is so indescribable.

Our blooming love for each other another wasn't some cheesy love at first site thing that you could read in a romance novel. It was some how different, very different.

I couldn't ring or text Clint because his phone was always out of range. But Clint promised as soon as he reached range close to town he would ring. Just after lunch I received a text message on my mobile from Clint saying. I'm coming into town now. Missed you heaps. See you in 20 minuets.

20 minuets felt like 20 seconds. Before I knew it I was running out of the ice cold reception, where I had fist seen Clint, out into the main entrance with the hot costal breeze flying though my hair. As soon as I saw Clint with in half a second, I manage to go from running full speed to just standing on the hot surface of the pavement in my thongs. I hadn't seen Clint for only a couple of days but was I still shocked when I saw him. I ran right over to Clint and gave him the biggest hug ever known to man. I was not shocked to my reaction and by the expression on Clint's face, I could tell he wasn't either. Clint slightly embraced the hug, and planted a kiss on my forehead. I started to help take Clint's luggage out of the dusty hire car. And Clint asked a perfectly normal question if I had missed him too? I started laughing over excitedly, because I was imagining what Clint would say if I had said no. Of course I missed you I replied. Clint then leant into the hire car and pulled out a neatly folded bag and handed it to me. Before I opened it Clint explained that he had gone shopping as soon as he got into town He wanted to get some milk because, he wanted to show me how to make his secret recipe milkshakes. And that when he was leaving he walked past a shop and saw, what was in the bag, on display and knew I would love it. My eyes lit up with excitement of a present, desperate to see it. As I opened the bag, I pulled out a pair of slip-on shoes. I quickly took of my thongs and tried on the shoes. They where a perfect fit. I love the shoes I said thanking Clint as I gave him a hug. Clint and I picked up the luggage to take to his room. On the way Clint told me everything that happen on his business trip and the deal he had made. The hire car need to be returned so Clint went off to return the car. Whistle I went back to my room to get ready to go out with Clint. We had made plans to go for a drive in his new Mercedes through the hills and have a picnic dinner. Clint hadn't returned with in an hour and I started to get worried. I went to a restaurant/bar and drank lemonade to pass the time. About 3 and ½ hours later I was really panicking and stressed. My phone suddenly rang. I did not know the number. I took a deep breathe and said hello. The distant voice on the other end spoke. "I'm afraid Clint has been in a car accident."

Guardian News

Yesterday afternoon Grandview Hwy was closed for an hour, due to a terrifying crash, with local traffic been detoured through small suburb streets. Two underage teenage drivers stole two cars yesterday. 15 year old, Michael Stand and 13 year old, Sam Drain. According to witnesses the two teenagers where speeding down the hwy smashing into one another every 10 seconds. The driver of the white Holden (Michael Stand) bashed against Sam Drain who was driving a blue Ford. The Ford span out of control hitting a Mercedes. The Mercedes then span out rolling onto the grassed area between the hwy. Sam Drain who was driving the Ford panicked and slammed on the breaks. The unidentified car that was travelling behind the Ford smashed into the end of the Ford slamming it forward into the Mercedes. Sam managed to get of the ford with only a bruise on his head. The driver of the Mercedes name was Clint Bradbury. Clint died instantly. The ford burst into flames and the cars engulfed of smoke and fire.


End file.
